


Misuse of Power

by Deonara2012



Category: After School, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YunHo is distracted by a pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misuse of Power

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we added a few girls. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

Junsu kicked the ball to YunHo, who caught it, avoided HeeChul's attempt to get it back, and passed it to EunHyuk, who darted toward the goal with it. DongHae, concentrating hard, tried to block him and missed.

The triumphant yells cut off abruptly as the scene around him… changed, and he stood, confused, in JuYeon's room. He spun to find out how - well, he know how, as soon as he saw her - he'd gotten there, and sighed. "I didn't think you could summon people," he said.

She smiled, and got up from where she sat in the window, presumably watching the soccer game. "I can," she said, and batted her eyelashes at him. His knees went strangely weak. "I just… can't reach my book up there," she said, and pointed to a text book on the top shelf. "Would you, please?"

He reached up and got it, handed it to her, and with a bow headed out of the room. "Thanks, oppa!" she called after him, and he ran down the stairs.

He didn’t think about it until after the game, but…

Why hadn't she just summoned the book?


End file.
